Fudge
by cluekitty
Summary: Passion radiated through Neji's hard outershell as he held his cousin close, but the next morning she is in denial. Oneshot.Nejihina.


Hinata

_Hinata_

I looked up, feeling his warm breath on my neck. His scarred arms surrounded and guarded me, making me melt inside. My knees knocked together, making me unsteady as my cousin smelt my hair, his lips almost brushing scalp. Face tainted by my uncontrollable red blush I sighed pleasurably unto myself.

Nonsensical words floated into my ear. My brain couldn't disentangle their meanings. It had been going haywire from the moment that Neji had softly wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close to him. His soft, almost greedy lips trailed butterfly kisses along my neckline. Black spots appeared on my horizon. The last thing I remembered were our bodies pressing together and I know this sounds stupid but I didn't black out. It went snow white. Like his cold eyes.

**Neji**

The next day I realised I shouldn't have done it. That one burst of emotion through my usual static exterior could destroy me. All it would take would be Hinata telling her father that her cousin, an entity entirely underneath her, was pursuing her. She was sixteen, only the gods above would know what silly delusions were running through her head, maybe she thought I was a crazy stalker. Maybe I was crazed.

I once hated her, or so I thought. I was deluded by the thought that my father had forcefully died for her sake. But I had never hated her. Just the schism that separated us. Maybe if there was never the black hole that separated our branches of the family, I would never have desired her. She was the forbidden fruit, the one thing I could never touch, but only stare at in hope. Hoping that she would glimpse me, I would take one small smile as a token of her love. And on that small smile I would lift her on my finger and take her away. Far away from the turmoil of the Leaf. Somewhere calm, simple, collected. I long for peace in my lifetime, not the life on a Shinobi.

I am no stranger to bloodlust, my vision darkening upon my target. Limbs acting upon their own instinct regardless of whatever sensible thought that have been engrained on your mind. I say I am no stranger, but I have only met it once and that was at the chunin exams. It was Hinata. The slighted me, and she told the truth. A harsh and brutally truthful statement. And that was all it was, a statement. A statement that caused my soul to mourn loss, what could of been, the endless questions of "what ifs" jarring into my stomach.

With her meaningful remark she introduced me to the monster of bloodlust. As I charged at her, She looked up, Sad doe eyes, so used to brutal treatment. Spindled legs, red blood dripping down her white chin. I would have killed her never less, I would brutally murder the patriarch of pity. I would of ignored the swallow song in my chest. The realisation that we were two birds of the same wing locked within the Hyuga cage.

_Hinata_

I took me a minute between waking up and remembering yesterday. Training alone, or so I thought until his arms snaked around me. Red stains upon my cheek, did it really happen? Would I imagine such a thing about my cousin? Slipping my feet into cushy blue slippers I take to my feet and in my zombie-like state walk to the bathroom, there is no way last night happened. It was a dream that Neji had accepted me, even that he loved me.

He wouldn't. He Couldn't. For all I know of my cousin he is devoid of any emotion. This is how he is such a good shinobi. I doubt he could care for another being. He would just ignore that soul, reject the fool that loves him. I wash my thoughts away with my shower. I must be as a dignified heiress, but I know unto myself that I am no more than a peacock. I wear the fancy Kimonos, My manners are disciplined, what more use am I to the family? I dry myself down. I will get stronger. It will come.

As I come out of the Bathroom, cleansed of my thoughts I see Neji coming towards me. This is my chance to look him in the eye and prove that last-night never happened. I look at him in a determined manner, I even start to smile my good-morning smile. He looks at me and for a moment his mask cracks. His eyes widen and he gawps.

God, Last night really happened didn't it?

Fudge.

o0O0o

The idea here is that you make up your own ending, I wanted this to have an open ending because in my opinion, the reader is awllays right! ( I bet I am going to get loads of flames quoting that now "sigh" ) Please reveiw, because I'm doing GCSE soon and I want to improve, Flame if it that important to you. I totally understand that Nejihina is insest and "yucky" but seriously why did you open this if you don't like it?... unless you want to flame. hn. ;


End file.
